


Dirty Little Secret

by TrekFaerie



Category: Tin Man (2007)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Implied Incest, Infidelity, Memory Related, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 09:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrekFaerie/pseuds/TrekFaerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glitch remembered a lot more than people gave him credit for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Little Secret

Glitch remembered a lot more than people gave him credit for.

He remembered, vaguely, his privileged childhood, his smiling homemaker mother, his stern nobleman father. He remembered the fancy boarding school they had shuttled him off to at a young age, the friends he had made, especially a pretty young girl with the most beautiful lavender eyes he had ever seen.

He remembered when that pretty young girl grew up to be a pretty young queen, and he was personally chosen as her adviser. Frightfully nervous about such an undertaking, he asked her why she had chosen him when there were so many other great minds in the OZ that would have jumped at the opportunity, but she simply smiled and proclaimed that she knew of no one who she would have wanted more than him.

He remembered her coronation, the drinking and the wild dancing, the slight suppressed anger at having to share his beloved friend with her new consort, a strange man who had fallen out of the sky. 'Why?' he remembered asking himself as he pointedly ignored the various ladies who were practically killing each other in order to attract his attentions away from his drink. 'I've known her much longer than he has! And I don't have... stupid hair. Yes.'

He remembered seeing her after the party, flushed and drunk, so unlike herself, and how she had said some sort of confession of like (not love) and thrown herself at him. He remembered how they, giggling like the schoolchildren they once were, snuck out of his room in the wee hours of the morning so that her mother didn't discover them.

He remembered, less than one annual later, Azkadellia.

He remembered how she looked nothing like Ahamo, but the man was either too ignorant or too blinded by love to care. He remembered vowing to himself to watch over this child, his child, dark like he was.

He remembered, at the party celebrating the young princess' fourth birthday, how history repeated itself. Though people insisted he had been such a genius, he remembered being such an idiot in his youth.

He remembered, less than one more annual later, DG.

He remembered being Cousin Ambrose, quietly shooing the girls out of his workshop only to leave five seconds later in order to play with them. He remembered the queen sarcastically claiming to have four children and he remembered that, despite his dread that the man would ever find out about the origin of his precious children, he was friends with Ahamo. Life was fantastic.

He remembered Az turning evil, he remembered Ahamo leaving, and he vividly remembered the day they separated him from his beloved queen. Being separated from his mind only hurt half as much.

After that, though, life was a blur. Nothing seemed worth remembering until that fateful day when a weird girl named DG, who seemed awfully familiar, rescued him from that horrid cage.

After that, he remembered a lot of things. He remembered meeting new friends, Cain and Raw and various rebels who were all wonderfully friendly under their rough exteriors. He remembered the muddled feeling he had the entire time, knowing that he knew DG from somewhere but being unable to put his finger on it.

Then, during the final battle, when Raw hooked him up to his lost marbles, he suddenly remembered: DG was his _daughter._

Well, that certainly threw him for a loop, and definitely made things more complicated. He remembered attending DG's debutante ball, drinking and dancing like he had so many annuals ago. He remembered that during one of his dances with DG, a slow number that he utterly regretted joining her for later, she leaned up towards his ear and whispered a proclamation of love (not like) and kissed him gently.

He remembered her, how they played together when she was little. He remember how he made her a beautiful doll for her fourth birthday, and how she had learned to make it spin using her magic. He remembered how much Ahamo loved her, and how his own father had reacted when he learned of his mother's infidelity.

He remembered running out of the hall like his hair was on fire, and he remembered collapsing in the hallway and vomiting on Wyatt Cain's shoes.

He remembered standing in the dark room that held his brain, glaring at it. He remembered a barefooted Cain eyeing his shaking form, obviously concerned for his poor friend. "Are you sure you want to do this? There's gotta be another way–"

"Get rid of it." He remembered his voice being acid, too disgusted with himself and the world to even begin to think clearly. "Just get rid of it."

"If you insist..." Cain had said, cocking his gun.

He remembered that after the fact, they had just sat there on the floor in front of the twitching mass of gray matter, Cain holding him as he sobbed into the man's jacket. "Hey, Glitch... You gonna be ok?"

He remembered looking up, his smile weak and blatantly false. "Hi, the name's Glitch! Have we met before?"

**Author's Note:**

> Just moving all my old fic over here, a little bit at a time.


End file.
